A Life of My Own
by starrynightsx
Summary: A new girl shows up and sticks to Sasuke. Team 7 gets one new member and she throws off most of the team. I suck at summaries.
1. The New Girl

Two figures shifted in the shadows of the dark house. The only source of light was from the rising sun peeking in the windows. The two figures moved quickly, even had hours to spare. She set up breakfast; he got ready. They ate quietly and slowly in the silence. The ticking of the clock seemed eerie in the rather quiet house. After they were done with their meal, he cleared the table as she got ready. They did as much as they could to pass the time. Finally, the clock struck 9 AM. They headed for the door.

"Ready?" A male voice asked in the darkness, his hand placed on the doorknob. The girl mumbled something and nodded in the darkness. They were close enough for him to see. He mirrored her nod and opened the door. Light hit them and streamed into the once dark house.

It was a happy day at Shinobi academy. Only two more days until graduation. The classroom buzzed with anticipation. Students chatted with one another, making their voices louder and louder so they could be heard over everyone else. A few students sat at their desks, studying a textbook or merely daydreaming. Most of the girls hung around the doorway, waiting for him to enter.

The door slid open. Everyone looked at the person entering, the girls' hopes high. Iruka shut the door behind him. The girls sighed.

"Good morning class. Take your seats." He said as he made his way down to the front. "Don't forget; graduation is two days away. Today and tomorrow we will be reviewing the techniques learned. Hopefully-"

The door slid open again. Everyone looked up, including Iruka. Girls squealed among themselves. Sasuke ignored them and made his way down to the front. He motioned out the door and a girl entered. She stared down at her feet as she followed Sasuke to the front. She had straight black hair down to her lower back with a pink streak framing either side of her face. She was wearing a small black sweatshirt with pink cuffs, a pink lined hood and a pink wolf on the front. Her black denim jeans were slightly baggy around her ankles. The belt loops and the outline of the pockets were pink and there was a pink strip running down either outer side of her legs. Small pink wolves ran around the hem of the legs.

Sasuke spoke briefly with Iruka. He listened, nodded and turned to the girl, a smile on his face. They spoke briefly and she left, following Sasuke up to his seat. At the table he had sat down at, she sat down in the chair next to him. Many of the girls glowered at her in envy as she stared at the table top. Many of the boys stared at her in awe.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today; Ellion Mataka, or for short, Elli was it?" He looked up at her and she nodded slightly. "She's sitting next to Sasuke. I'd like you all to welcome her warmly. Please focus your attention towards the front of the room so I can review all we've learned." Iruka instructed. She finally looked up and focused on Iruka. A few times, she glanced over at Sasuke, who returned her glance. The review dragged on.

The bell rang after what seemed to be an eternity. The students moved to get out of the classroom. Elli waited until Sasuke got up and followed him.

"Elli, Sasuke, may I talk to you for a moment?" Iruka called out. They went down to the front of the classroom. Girls pretended to be gathering their belongings and stalled, not wanting to leave without Sasuke. They boys did the same for Elli. They watched the conversation intently, though not overhearing anything. Iruka nodded and dismissed them. As they headed to the door, Sasuke and Elli talked quietly to one another, ignoring all the looks they got. The remaining boys and girls followed Sasuke and Elli out of the classroom and waited till they got outside. Once they did, they started to make their moves.

"Your name's Elli, right? That's a really nice name!"

"Hey, Sasuke! Want to sit together tomorrow?"  
"I'll sit with you if you want, Elli. It'll be fun!"

"Hey, I want to sit with him!"

"I want to sit with her!"

"Back off! I asked first!"

Sasuke watched Elli. She wasn't answering any of the guys, just stood a little off to side. For her first time dealing with the situation, she was handling it smoothly. As for him, he shrugged off the girls like usual. Elli looked up at Sasuke, confusion flashing through her eyes. He could tell she was amused by all this, but she kept a straight face. She took the opportunity the boys gave her when they were arguing to slip away and stand close to Sasuke. He shrugged, looking at the feuding girls and boys, and started to walk away, Elli on his heels.

It wasn't until Elli and Sasuke were out of sight that the other students noticed their absence. Everyone sighed and went their separate ways, hoping for a chance tomorrow.

The sun shone brightly next morning, almost guaranteeing it to be a great day. Students, boys and girls, lingered by door, waiting for their chance. Iruka was already in the front of the classroom, preparing for another day of review. Tomorrow was graduation day and he was thinking about Elli. He couldn't graduate her, when tomorrow would only be her third school of school, but if she passed the exam, he would have to pass her. The door slid open. Sasuke and Elli stepped in, to be mobbed by waiting students. Somehow, they managed to get out and sit in the seats they were in yesterday. Boys envied Sasuke; girls glowered at Elli as Iruka started the review. This time, the students were to do the Transformation Jutsu.

"Elli, since you weren't here, you aren't required to do it. However, if you would like to attempt it, feel free to." Iruka said as the students lined up. Elli nodded. Sakura went first. She became Iruka, who praised her.

"Did you see that, Sasuke?" She asked, jumping up and down. Sasuke ignored her and she went to the back of line, disappointed. Sasuke was next. He, too, transformed into Iruka and went to the back of the line.

"Elli, are you going to try?" Iruka asked. She nodded and transformed into a wolf, much to Iruka's and the rest of the class's surprise.

"Amazing! And for one day of training!" Iruka praised as Elli went to the back of the line. She shot a secret smile at Sasuke, who mirrored it. The time dragged on as the rest of the class went. The only interesting thing that happened was Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. It sent the whole class, except for Sasuke, into hysterics. Elli smiled and giggled quietly.

The class ended after the last person was done. Sasuke stood by the table, waiting for Elli, who was writing some last minute notes down.

"Go ahead, Sasuke. I'll catch up. I just want to talk to Iruka-sensei for a minute." Elli said as she made her way down to the front. Sasuke nodded uncertainly and, ignoring the obsessed girls, went out the door, on his way home.

Iruka looked up as Elli came down. Perfect timing. He wanted to ask her about the graduation exam tomorrow and whether she wanted to take it or not.

"Iruka-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Elli spoke before he got the chance to.

"Of course, Elli."

"What am I going to do about the exam tomorrow?" Iruka was shocked. It was like she had read his mind when she was coming down.

"Well, I'm not sure. You'll have to prove that you know the Jutsu designated for the exam tomorrow. And you'll have to pass the exam, of course. But you could choose not to take the exam and-"

"No! I have to take the exam tomorrow!" Elli interrupted suddenly.

"Well, then, you'll have to practice all the textbook moves tonight, won't you?" Elli nodded slowly. Iruka smiled. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine with your performance today." Elli smiled and headed out of the classroom.

When she got out of the building, a group of girls were waiting for her.

"Well, if it isn't Elli." Ino smirked.

"What do you want?" Elli asked uncertainly but strongly. She wasn't going to be frightened by them.

"Listen up and listen good, Mataka. You keep away from Sasuke. He's mine, you hear?" Ino threatened. Elli didn't let her fear show. She kept a straight and determined face.

"You listen up, Ino. I'll talk to Sasuke and hang out with him all I want. He isn't your property." Elli snapped back, glaring at Ino.

"I didn't think you were that stupid to take this the hard way. But since you did, I'll beat some sense into you. Maybe then you'll learn to respect your superiors!" Ino smirked, clenching her fists.

"Go ahead. I'm not scared of you." Elli didn't break her eye contact. Ino's fist came down. Elli leapt out of the way and landed a yard away.

"What's going on?" Sasuke stepped in, glaring daggers through Ino.

"Sasuke? I thought I told you I would catch up with you!" Elli snapped, surprised.

"I know. You took too long." Sasuke said simply.

"Sasuke! It's a good thing you're here!" Ino cried out. "Elli wanted to pick a fight with me and she might've killed me if you hadn't shown up!"

"Save it. I saw everything. Come on, Elli. Let's go." Sasuke said coldly and, grabbing Elli's wrist, lead her away. The group of girls stood stunned. Elli looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

When they were out of hearing distance, Sasuke dropped Elli's wrist and turned to face her. Elli, seeing this coming, stared at Sasuke.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke asked, obviously angry.

"What do you mean? You said you saw everything. You should know why I chose to fight!" Elli responded angrily.

"That's what I'm wondering! Why the hell did you choose to fight over something so stupid? You were taught better than that! You're better than them. Why the need to prove it?" Sasuke asked. Elli stared at the ground, not answering. Sasuke waited.

"Because. Look, I'm going home. The exam is tomorrow and I'm going to pass it with or without your help!" Elli answered and walked away. Sasuke sighed and followed her. The sun sank slowly over the horizon, painting the sky red, orange and yellow.

The sun shone brightly the next day and the school buzzed with excitement. One by one, the students were tested. Finally, the last student finished.

Outside, in front of the school, parents gathered to congratulate their graduating kids. Naruto sat quietly sideways on a swing, being the only one who didn't pass. Elli gently fingered the plate on her headband as she sat in the shadows of a tree, watching Naruto from the corner of her eye. This had been what she was waiting for. Graduating, finally becoming a ninja. She was one step closer to her goal in life. Her attention averted to two mothers who were talking softly. Her hearing was sharp enough to pick up pieces of their conversation.

"…the only one who failed."

"…can't have him being a shinobi. Since he's-"

"We can't talk…"

Elli stopped listening. She knew what they were talking about. She was probably the only student who did know. Her gaze went back to Naruto. She felt sorry for him. But there was nothing she could do. Sighing, she shifted so her head and shoulders rested comfortably on the tree and her legs crossed, aligned with the branch she was on. The wind toyed with her hair, blowing it so it brushed the branch. Bits of blue sky shone in through the leaves. The headband rested comfortably in her lap, her right hand over the insignia.

Sasuke looked around. Elli was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it…" he muttered quietly. With one quick last look, Sasuke left the celebrations and headed home.

Elli saw him. She knew he was looking for her. Sighing, she stood up slowly, balancing her weight, and jumped to the nearest tree, the one Naruto had recently been sitting in. Now the swing was empty. Elli eyed it a moment, then left to catch Sasuke.

By the time she caught up with him, they were already three-quarters of the way home. Elli landed next to him and smiled, adapting Sasuke's pace. He acknowledged her and they were silent the rest of the way.

One of the sun's rays shone though the window in Elli's room. She was already awake though. She had been awake for a long time. She got out of bed, changed into her normal outfit, let her hair down, brushed it and met Sasuke in the kitchen. They ate a silent breakfast and left for the school as they had been assigned.

"Where is he?" A frustrated Naruto looked outside in the halls. "Why does our sensei have to be the one that's late? Everybody else is already gone!"

"Relax, Naruto," Sakura, obviously annoyed, said, "He'll be here soon!" Sasuke watched bored as Naruto was being his usual annoying self. He glanced sideways. Elli sat patiently at a desk, drawing in a black and pink notebook she had brought with her.

She could feel his gaze on her. Elli's eyes met Sasuke's and they both looked down. Elli knew that she had been a special exception. Each squad was only supposed to have three members. She was the fourth. Because she had joined so late, the class had an uneven number. Since she had the second highest score in the class, she should've been put on another team. But she had begged Iruka-sensei to let her be on Sasuke's team, for her own personal reasons. After much persuading, Iruka-sensei had finally given in and agreed. She was very grateful for that, but now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. After all, maybe her new sensei wasn't expecting four and had already made plans for three people. She didn't want to cause trouble. Her thoughts were shattered by Sakura.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Naruto laughed as he stuck an eraser between the door and the wall. He jumped down from the stool.

"That's what he gets for being so late!"

"An experienced Jounin wouldn't fall for that." Sasuke stated clearly. The door slid open and a head poked in. Everyone turned to see the eraser drop on the head of their new masked, silver-haired sensei. Naruto started laughing and pointing.

"You fell for it!" Elli could plainly tell Sasuke doubted their new sensei.

"I tried to stop him, sensei! I would never do anything like that!" Sakura stammered.

"Hmm, my first impression of you guys. I don't like you." He stated clearly, surveying his new students. Elli sighed inwardly as she closed her notebook and stuck her black and pink mechanical pencil in the spiral.

They headed outside and sat down on a sidewalk, their new sensei hovering over them.

"Let's start off by introducing ourselves." He suggested.

"Well, what should we say?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that?"

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have now desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm…Well I have lots of hobbies…Ok, now you guys, from the right." Naruto grinned and straightened his headband.

"My name's Naruto Uzamaki. I like Cup Ramen and the restaurant Ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me! What I don't like is waiting three minutes for the Ramen to cook. And my dream is to surpass the Hokage! That way, everyone will acknowledge me! And hobbies? Pranks, I guess."

"Interesting. Next." He looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and don't really like anything. And I don't have a dream. I have an ambition; the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto stared at him when he finished. Elli looked down, already knowing all this.

"Ok, next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is…well, person I like…Should I say my dream? The thing I dislike is Naruto!" Naruto's face fell at this. "My hobby is…"

_Girls at this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu…_"Ok, lastly." Elli looked up, not at her new sensei, but at the clear sky.

"My name is Ellion Mataka, Elli for short. I like wolves and being creative and I don't really dislike anything. Anything I'd like to share, anyways. My dream for the future is…to figure out who I am." Kakashi's interest peaked, as did the others. Sasuke watched intently. "My hobbies are writing, drawing and learning and practicing jutsus." Elli met Kakashi's eye briefly before staring at her notebook.

"Interesting." _So not _all_ girls are into love at this age. She's actually serious about becoming a ninja. And her dream is very unique. Hmm…_ "Ok! That's enough of that! We'll start our duties tomorrow."

"Duties!" Naruto exclaimed. "What kinds of duties?"

"Survival training." Kakashi answered simply. Elli's mind wandered off as Kakashi explained the difficulty of the training. She felt strange, as if she had seen Kakashi-sensei before. Weird…

"Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Elli snapped back to attention as he turned to leave. Elli and Sasuke got up, heading home. Naruto and Sakura watched them go before heading home themselves.


	2. Pass or Fail?

Four kids sat in a clearing, the sun beating down on them. Elli was absorbed in her notebook, her pencil moving furiously but surely. Sasuke seemed bored, watching over Elli's shoulder. Sakura watched Sasuke and Naruto fidgeted endlessly. Finally, their new sensei showed up.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi said, cheerfully waving. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood up.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled. Elli tucked her pencil away and shut her notebook, clutching it to her chest. She stood next Sasuke as Kakashi took out a timer.

"Ok, it's set for noon." He said as he set it on a stump. He took out three bells as the kids watched him in confusion.

"Here are three bells. Your task is to take them from me before noon." He explained as he held up the bells. "Those who can't get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to a stump," he pointed to four stumps, "but I'll eat right in front of you." Everyone clutched their stomachs as they growled in hunger. "You only need to get one bell. There are three bells so at least one of you will be tied to a stump. And the person who can't get a bell fails. So at least one person will be sent back to the Academy. You can even use your Shurikens. You won't succeed unless intend to kill me." They watched in shock. Failing or killing their new sensei? They were in a lose-lose situation.

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura protested.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!" Naruto shouted with a confident smile on his face.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, just ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say…" Naruto got angry and pulled out a kunai knife. The others stared at him surprise as he ran towards Kakashi. Suddenly, Kakashi was behind Naruto and Naruto's arm was behind his head, the kunai knife pointed at his neck.

"Slow down, I haven't even said start yet." Elli could see the surprise on everyone else's face. _He's so fast. So this is what a Jounin is like…_She could see Sasuke was getting excited.

"Well, it seems like you're prepared to kill me. I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready, start!" He proclaimed. Elli clutched her notebook harder, careful not to lose it as she went through the training.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well. At least they've got that down." Kakashi muttered to himself.

"Come and fight me!" Naruto challenged, standing right in front of him.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a bit…off." Kakashi sighed. Elli listened from her hiding spot as she scanned the area. She saw Sakura hiding under a bush and Sasuke in the tree next to hers.

"The only thing off is your haircut!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Kakashi. Kakashi reached into his pocket and Naruto stopped.

"Ninja fighting lesson #1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." Kakashi said as he pulled out _Come Come Paradise. _"What's wrong? Hurry up and come at me."

"But why do you have a book!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? Because I want to read what happens next. It won't make much of a difference in a fight with you guys anyways." He replied nonchalantly, reading.

"I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto exclaimed and swung his fist. Kakashi blocked with his free hand and Naruto aimed a kick. Kakashi ducked, still reading and Naruto swung his arm again. His punch hit only air as Naruto, startled, stood in that pose, looking back and forth.

"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot." Kakashi said from behind. Elli noticed at the same time as Sasuke and Sakura Kakashi's hand position. _The Seal of the Tiger! He wouldn't!_

"Naruto, get out of there! You're going to get killed!" Sakura yelled out, standing up in the bush.

"What?" Naruto started to turn around.

"Too late. Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique! A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto cried out as he flew into the air. Elli watched in surprise as she realized what had just happened. _That wasn't a Ninjutsu. That was just a super powerful poke to the ass…_Elli thought as Naruto landed in the water. Everything was still until two throwing stars came out of the water and headed towards Kakashi. He laughed and caught them on his fingers. Naruto crawled up on the bank, coughing and sputtering.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch." Kakashi reminded.

"I know that!" Naruto yelled.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi criticized.

"I can still fight on an empty stomach!" Naruto cried. Elli, Sasuke and Sakura's faces fell as they were reminded of their hunger. "I was just a little careless, that's all!"

"Ever hear that carelessness is your worst enemy?" Kakashi asked. Naruto raised his arm and eight Narutos came out of the water. Kakashi looked with interest.

"My specialty; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Better not get careless! There's more than one of me now!" Naruto cried out in satisfaction. Elli watched in shock. _Eight real clones? What is that Jutsu?_

"No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that Jutsu." Kakashi said. A look of surprise passed over his face. "What? Behind me?" He said in shock as a Naruto grabbed him from behind.

"Weren't ninjas not supposed to be caught from behind, Kakashi-sensei? Using the Kage Bunshin, I sent a clone out of the water to attack you from behind. My ass still hurts, so here comes revenge! I'm going to punch you!" Naruto yelled as he swung his arm forward. A look of surprise passed over his face as he realized that he had punched a clone. "Ouch!" The clone yelled. Elli watched in surprise as all the Narutos started to punch each other, thinking that someone was Kakashi-sensei. Elli sighed when one Naruto thought it was the Henge no Jutsu and she could tell that Sasuke and Sakura had already figured out that it was the Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"Hey, a bell! He must've been desperate to escape if he dropped a bell!" Naruto cried as he ran towards it. Horror flicked through Elli's heart until she realized what it truly was. Naruto reached for the bell; then he was upside down, dangling from a rope.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto yelled, swinging back and forth. Kakashi stepped forward and picked up the bell.

"Think before using a Jutsu or it'll get used against you." Kakashi said. "And don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot. A ninja must be able to see underneath the underneath."  
"I got it!" Naruto yelled, still dangling from the tree.

"Um, I'm telling you because you don't get it." Sasuke moved. Elli watched in shock as he threw a bunch of kunai knives and throwing stars at Kakashi.

"Geez, you're-" Kakashi got cut off as Sasuke's weapons hit their target. Kakashi flew off to the side.

"Sasuke! You've gone too far!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-sama!" Elli hissed in shock, loud enough for him to hear. He cast a glance at Elli, saw her confusion and anger and looked back to Kakashi. Where Kakashi had been was now a log. Sasuke, Naruto and Elli stared in surprise. _Another Kawarimi! Sasuke-sama fell for his trap!_ Elli thought in surprise as Sasuke took off. She tailed him, making sure to keep him in view but stay in the tree behind him. _I can't lose track of him. Not now…_Elli noticed Sakura had left her spot in the bush. _Where did Sakura go? This is no good. Kakashi-sensei is sure to get us good if we split up! _Elli gritted her teeth. Sasuke was getting farther and farther ahead. Elli sped up a little, still watching for Kakashi and Sakura. As far as she was concerned, Naruto was still dangling helplessly from the tree. A scream caused Elli to skid to a stop.

"Sakura!" Elli whispered to herself as she looked around. To her horror, she realized she had lost Sasuke as well. "Damn!" She cursed and headed the way Sasuke had been going, hoping to find him. Before long, she had completely lost him. There was no way to tell where he was now. Elli sighed and dropped to the ground. She started walking to see if she could find Sakura or Kakashi-sensei to obtain a bell. Elli sighed. This was completely hopeless. There was no way that-

"What's that?" Something caught Elli's eye and she walked towards it. "Looks like…Sakura!" Elli said in astonishment as she headed over. Sakura had fainted. Elli shook her teammate's shoulder.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up!" Elli called. Sakura's eyes opened.

"What happened?" She groaned. The image of Sasuke near death flashed into her mind. "Sasuke-kun! Don't die and leave me behind! Where are you?" She cried out.

"Wait! Sakura! What are you talking about? What happened to Sasuke-sama?" Elli grabbed Sakura's arm. As they ran, Sakura explained about her encounter with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Fear coursed through her body as she ran. _No! Sasuke-sama, hold on! Sakura and I will find you soon. Don't die now! _

"Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" The yell echoed throughout the forest, stopping Elli and Sakura in their tracks.

"That Jutsu!" Elli yelled. "I'd recognize that anywhere! But where did it come from?" Elli closed her eyes and listened, attempting to trace the sound. A cry sounded and Elli opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-sama! This way, Sakura!" Elli yelled as she grabbed Sakura's arm and started running in the direction she traced the sound in. They ran through a bush and into a clearing before they stopped dead in their tracks. They noticed Sasuke's head sticking from the ground.

"His severed head!" Sakura screamed. Elli stared at her, confusion flashing through her eyes. Sakura fainted. Elli stared at Sakura, then at Sasuke.

"Uh…yeah…Sasuke-sama? Why are you just a head?" Elli asked cautiously, going over to help him.

"Kakashi got me from underneath." He replied and started to recap the fight as he freed his body from the ground. Elli listened and they walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura, get up." Sasuke said. Elli shook her by the shoulder again. Sakura's eyes opened.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alright!" She yelled and threw herself on Sasuke.

"Stop! Don't hug me!" Sasuke yelled, struggling. Elli laughed and smiled, touching her finger to her lip. Shock passed through her eyes and she looked around.

"What's wrong, Elli?" Sasuke asked as he finally got Sakura off him.

"My notebook! It's gone!" Elli cried out.

"I'm sure you just left it in your hiding spot." Sakura suggested. Elli thought back. It was true; she didn't remember having it as she tailed Sasuke. Elli sighed and relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. I'll search for it after the training." Sasuke and Sakura stood up.

"There's not much time left until lunch. I'm going." Sasuke said and, looking at Elli, started walking. Elli walked after him; her hands folded in front her chest.

"Sasuke-kun, you're still going after the bell?" Sakura asked.

"I've already touched it. Next time, I'm going to get it." Sasuke replied. Shock passed on both Elli and Sakura's face. _Oh no, if he gets one and I don't then we'll be separated! _Elli thought, staring at Sasuke's determined face.

"Oh, I see. You're amazing, Sasuke-kun. You know, there's not much time left. We don't have to push ourselves too hard. There's always next time." Sakura suggested. Sasuke turned and glared at her. Elli gave Sakura a sad look as Sasuke turned his back.

"There's a man only I can kill." Sasuke said. Elli stared at a tree. She didn't want to hear this again. Sakura looked up. "That time…crying…"

"Crying?" Sakura repeated, confused. Elli shut her eyes and turned her face to the ground so that her hair hid her face from view.

"My…" Sasuke trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She couldn't make heads or tails out of this.

"I am an avenger. I have to become stronger than that man. So I can't just stay around here." Elli opened her eyes and watched Sasuke's face, then averted her attention to Sakura. A small, sad smile spread on Elli's face. The timer went off.

"Damn! Wasted too much time." Sasuke cursed angrily. The three set off back to the stumps. Elli kept her eyes down the entire time.

By the time they got there, Naruto was already tied to a stump. The three sat down beside him and Kakashi stood in front of them.

"Oh, you guys look really hungry." He said, surveying them. Elli stared at the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. "By the way," he continued, "something about the training. Well there's no need to go back to the Academy." The four looked up in surprise.

"Then, that means…All four of us…!" Naruto began, eyes wide.

"Yup, all four of you should quit as ninjas." Kakashi finished. They stared at him in shock.

"Quit as ninjas! What does that mean!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling against the stump. "So we couldn't get the bells! But why do we have to quit?"

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi answered. Sasuke scowled and charged at Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Sasuke-sama!" Elli yelled at the same time.

"That's why you're a punk." Kakashi said as he got Sasuke to the ground and stepped on him.

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Why do you think you were separated into teams and are doing this training?" Kakashi asked, his voice fierce.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Basically, you guys aren't understanding the answer to this test."

"Answer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The answer that helps you pass this test." Kakashi replied.

"So…when are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Geez…" Kakashi sighed.

"Tell us what the answer is already!" Naruto yelled.

"Elli, do you want to guess?" Kakashi looked at her, who had been quiet the entire time. Elli looked at him in surprise. "Surely you can figure this out. You showed the tiniest bit of the answer from when I saw you during this test." Elli was speechless.

"Uh, I didn't do anything but follow Sasuke-sama and help Sakura. I don't see when I ever demonstrated the answer to the test." She replied. Kakashi sighed.

"The answer's teamwork." Kakashi said simply. "The three of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean by teamwork?" Sakura stood up and yelled. "There are only three bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail! What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other."

"Of course!" Elli exclaimed. The others looked at her. "I get it now. The bells pitted us against one another. It makes perfect sense."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The purpose is to see if you can forget your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet, you guys…" Kakashi looked at them. "Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. Sasuke, you just assumed the others would get in the way and tried to do everything yourself. Elli, you paid no attention to Naruto. You followed Sasuke around like his shadow. The only time I saw you demonstrate teamwork was when you were wandering around and found Sakura, then led her to Sasuke, whom you helped out of the ground. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important, but what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play can put your team in danger and even get you killed. For example…" Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife. "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Sakura, Naruto and Elli wore horrified looks on their faces.

"What!" Naruto cried out, looking at Sakura.

"You see? If a hostage is taken, then you'll have to make a tough choice and die. You will be risking your life in these duties." Kakashi explained as he got off of Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed his shoulder as they watched Kakashi walk over to the stone. "Look at the numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as the hero of this village."

"Hey! I've decided I'm going to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! That's what I'm going to be!" Naruto proclaimed, getting excited.

"But they aren't just normal heroes." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah? Then what kind are they?"

"They're all heroes who died while on duty." Naruto's excitement died and he turned his face to the ground. Elli looked sadly at the stone, still clutching her knees to her chest.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is carved here also." Kakashi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He turned to look at them over his shoulder. "You guys, I'm going to give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'm going to make it harder to get the bells. Those who want to challenge can eat lunch, but don't give any to Naruto. It's his punishment for trying to eat alone. If anyone gives him food, they'll fail immediately. I'm the rules here, got it?" With that, he vanished.

"I don't need food! I'm fine!" Naruto yelled. His stomach's growl disproved that. Elli, Sakura and Sasuke began to eat their lunches. Elli kept looking up at Naruto's sad face. Sympathy welled up in her.

"Here." Elli, Sakura and Naruto watched in surprise as Sasuke offered his lunch to his teammate.

"Sasuke-kun, Sensei just said-" Sakura protested.

"Don't worry; I don't sense him near here. After lunch, we'll work together to get the bells. Without food, he'll just be in the way and that'll only hurt us."

"Sasuke-sama…" Elli looked at Sasuke, then down at her lunch. She had only taken a few bites out of it. She stood up and held out her lunch to Naruto.

"But…" Naruto began. Elli shook her head, cutting him off.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It's ok. I'm not that hungry. And I'll just eat what I have with me."

"What?" The three asked in unison. Elli smiled.

"I always carry a small apple or orange with me. You never know." She winked and pushed the lunch closer to Naruto. "Hurry and eat, Naruto-kun. There might not be a lot of time left."

"Thanks but…You'll have to feed me. I can't move my hands." Naruto said.

"Here, I'll do it. You have your fruit. I've already eaten a little and I'm on a diet anyways." Sakura set her lunch down and took Elli's lunch. Elli nodded and produced from her sweatshirt pocket a small apple. She took a bite and watched as Sakura started to feed him. She felt Sasuke staring at her; she looked at him and smiled, her eyes telling him that it was ok. He pushed his lunch towards her. Naruto took the first bite.

"You guys…!" A screen of smoke appeared and gusts blew this way and that. Kakashi's face came out of the smoke, a furious look on his face. The four students watched in shock, awaiting their punishment.

"Pass." Kakashi said sweetly. The smoke disappeared in an instant and the wind stopped immediately.

"What?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked confused, Elli stared at Kakashi and Sasuke glared at him.

"Pass? But why?" Sakura questioned.

"You guys are the first." Kakashi answered.

"Huh?" Sakura got even more confused.

"Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons." Kakashi said. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules of the ninja world are called trash. But those who don't take care of their comrades are even lower than trash." Elli let a small smile pass on her face. "That ends the training. All of you pass! Ok, starting tomorrow, Team #7 will begin its duties!" Kakashi gave them a thumbs up.

"Yay! I did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, Elli, don't you still have to get your notebook?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Thanks, Sasuke-sama. Be right back!" Elli jumped into the nearest tree, found her notebook and jumped down wear her team was sitting. She smiled at Sasuke, who returned a small smile, and sat down next to him.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, leading Sasuke, Elli and Sakura out of the clearing. Elli walked next to Sasuke, a smile on her face. He flashed a small smile at her then returned his face to emotionless.

"I knew this would happen! Come back here and untie me!" Naruto yelled, struggling with the rope. "Damn!" He yelled as they walked away from him.


	3. The First Battle

A/N: Uh, thanks to a reviewer after I put this up, I noticed that I had apparently not saved Elli's outfit changes and some other changes so I had to repost this chapter...And to the same reviewer, no , Elli's hair length is practical. Many of my friends have hair that long. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and yes I am also happy about getting flames.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly and everywhere people were enjoying the day.

Four shadows passed in the forest. They hid behind four trees so that they could see each other.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked into a communication headset.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime."

"Me too."

"So am I."

"Waiting for the command."

"Go!" Kakashi said. Elli, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto leapt out from behind the trees and lunged at their target.

"Gotcha!" Naruto cried out as he grabbed the black cat.

"Ribbon on the left ear…are you sure this is our target, Tora?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke answered. Naruto cried out in pain as Elli and Sakura stood by, laughing.

"Good. Lost Pet "Tora" Search Mission is complete!" Kakashi said proudly.

Team 7 returned Tora to it's owner, the Fire Country Lord's wife. Elli felt sorry for poor Tora as she stood watching Madam Shijimi cuddle Tora to death.

"Now Kakashi's Team #7, your next duty is…babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village and helping wit the potato digging." The Hokage said, reading off a list.

"No way!" Naruto yelled. "I want to do a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Elli had no choice but to agree silently with Naruto. These missions, though good volunteer projects, weren't really worth the Academy and the survival training.

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled as he stood up behind the desk, "You're just a rookie! Everyone starts with the simplest duties and works their way up!"

"But we keep getting the crappiest duties!"

"Be quiet, you!" Kakashi scolded as he punched Naruto on the top of the head. Elli stood close by Sasuke, watching with amusement and silently agreeing with Naruto.

"Naruto, it seems I have to explain what these duties are all about." The Hokage sighed. "Listen, every day the village receives requests, from babysitting to assassinations. Each request is written down on these lists and ranked A, B, C or D based on difficulty. This village is also divided by skill, starting with me to the Jou, Chuu and Ge-nins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on ability. And if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just became Genins, so D-rank missions are perfect for you." The Hokage looked up.

"Last night I had pork ramen so I was thinking miso sounds good for-" Naruto had his back turned and was talking to the other three Genins and his sensei.

"Hey, listen!" The Hokage yelled.

"I apologize." Kakashi stammered, scratching the back of his head.

"Geez, all you ever do is give lectures like that. But you know what? I'm not the same trouble-making brat you still think I am!" Naruto proclaimed and turned his back.

"Ok, if you really want it that much," Team #7 looked up in surprise, "I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's protection of a certain individual." The Hokage explained.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed. Elli watched in wonder. She couldn't believe Naruto had gotten his way so easily. "Who? A Feudal Lord? A princess?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Could you please come in?" The Hokage called out the door. The door slid open and a man came in with a bottle in his hand. He leaned against the door.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of brats. Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face." He criticized, taking a drink out of his bottle.

"Who's the shortest one with the stupid looking face?" Naruto asked, looking at his teammates. Elli watched with amusement as it dawned on Naruto.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled. He was held back by Kakashi, who had gotten hold of his collar.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi scolded Naruto as he flailed around.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna." The client introduced himself. "I expect you to protect me until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as soon as they were outside the village walls. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto had backpacks on while the girls had book bags. Sakura's was white but Elli's was black with a pink strap and a pink wolf on front.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I've never left the village before!" He exclaimed as he looked around.

"Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"Well, I am a Jounin, so I wouldn't worry." Kakashi answered.

"Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible!" Naruto yelled. "One day I will take on the super elite title of Hokage! My Name is Naruto Uzamaki! Remember it!" Elli sighed. At this rate, they wouldn't get to the bridge builder's country until they were Kakashi's age. She shifted in her new outfit, which she had changed into before leaving. Now she wore a half sleeve shirt that matched her sweatshirt's design and color and black exercise pants that ended before her knees. Over her pants she wore a pink skirt that ended half an inch before her pants with two long slits down the side.

"Hokage is the supreme ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it." Tazuna criticized as took another drink of his bottle.

"Shut up! Once I become Hokage, you'll acknowledge me!"

"No I won't you brat. Even if you became Hokage."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto exclaimed again.

"I said stop, moron." Kakashi grabbed hold of Naruto's collar again. They finally started the mission and began walking away from Konoha.

"Um, Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"You're from the Wave Country, right?"

"What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in that country too?"

"No, not in the Wave Country." Kakashi answered. "But in most other countries, hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." Kakashi started explaining about the countries, the Kages, villages and power. Elli looked at the sky. It was a sunny day, full of promises. But something felt off to her. She felt as if they were being tailed. But they had just left the village. And this was just a protection mission. They shouldn't be trailed, right? Especially not by ninjas, right?

"Wow, so Hokage-sama is the best!" Sakura exclaimed. _Right…_Elli thought.

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Kakashi asked. The four Genins stopped in their tracks. "Don't worry, there's no ninja combat in C-rank missions." Kakashi assured.

"Then we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Kakashi laughed. Elli noticed that Tazuna's face had become sullen. She saw that Sasuke had noticed too. Their eyes met, wondering the same thing. Suddenly their attention was drawn to two ninjas with spiked chains and gauntlets that had instantly appeared. The chains were wrapped around Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Elli cried out, realizing what was going on. _What the hell? Foreign ninjas on a C-rank mission?_

"One down." The two ninjas said and pulled the chains. Kakashi was split into pieces. Tazuna and the Genins stared in horror as the ninjas disappeared and wound up behind Naruto.

"Two down." They said. Naruto was frozen in fear.

"Naruto!" Elli called out to her teammate. _Damn! Move, Naruto! _Sasuke reacted, pulling out a throwing star and, catching the middle part of the chain, hit a tree. The two ninjas couldn't free their chain. Naruto finally reacted and moved behind the ninjas. Elli pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at Sasuke's throwing star to make sure the chain would be caught long enough for Sasuke to act. Sasuke acknowledged Elli's move and jumped on the two ninjas. With a swift movement, he broke the chain from the ninjas' gauntlets and they flew to the sides. Claws grew from one ninja's gauntlet and he attacked Naruto, catching the back of his hand. The other ninja targeted Tazuna.

"Sir, get back!" Sakura yelled as she stood in front of Tazuna. The ninja came closer. Elli dashed in front of Sakura, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She surprised Sakura, Tazuna and Sasuke with her move. She stood, waiting for the impact of the ninja. All of a sudden, Kakashi stood in front of them, the ninja under his arm. _Kakashi-sensei!_ Elli thought as she took in the picture. _He's still alive! He used the Kawarimi!_ Elli noticed at the same time as Naruto the pieces of splintered wood on the ground. She heard Tazuna sigh behind her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured. I just didn't think you'd freeze like that." Kakashi apologized. "Anyways, nice job, Sasuke. Same goes for you, Elli. You too, Sakura."

"Hey." Sasuke called out. Elli looked away from Kakashi as Naruto looked up. "You alright, scaredy cat?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Elli widened her eyes. It was so unlike Sasuke to milk this situation so much. She saw Naruto's face and opened her mouth to say something but Kakashi interrupted.

"Naruto, save it for later. Those claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it immediately. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from body. Don't move much or the poison will spread. Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you. These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins. These shinobis are known to keep fighting no matter what."

"How did you react our movements so quickly?" One Chuunin asked.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained for days, there's not going to be a puddle." Kakashi answered.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna questioned.

"If I had wanted to I could've killed these two instantly, but there was something I needed to find out: who they were after."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"Meaning…were they after you or one of us. We haven't heard that there were shinobis after you. Our mission was simply to protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you finished the bridge." Elli saw Tazuna's face become sullen. "If it were known that there were ninjas after you, this would've been a more expensive B-rank mission. I'm sure you had a reason, but it can cause problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit!" Sakura suggested, "We need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and get him a doctor."

"This may be too much." Kakashi surveyed Naruto. Sasuke stood close by Elli and they listened to what was going on. They both knew the other didn't want the mission to end. "I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Kakashi concluded. Elli saw Naruto's face overcome with rage. He pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed it into the wound, surprising the others.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I won't lose to Sasuke anymore. I swear it on the pain of my left hand. With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're continuing this mission!" Naruto proclaimed. A small smile formed on Elli's face. Naruto truly wasn't the trouble-making brat he had been anymore, just like he had said earlier in the day. She was starting to respect her weird teammate.

"Naruto, it's good that you're releasing the poison but…" Kakashi said, "anymore and you'll die from lack of blood."

"No, that's bad! I can't die from something like this!"

"Let me see your hand." Kakashi said. He paused, staring at the cut. Elli wondered what Kakashi looking at.

"Am I going to be ok?" Naruto asked, scared at Kakashi's hesitation.

"You should be fine." Kakashi answered, bandaging Naruto's hand.

"Sensei, I need to talk to you." Tazuna said, his face serious.

"What thick mist! I can't see ahead!" Sakura exclaimed later on. They were in a boat, headed towards the Wave Country.

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge." The person paddling the boat replied. They watched as outlines started coming into view.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, be quiet!" The person paddling scolded. "Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." The four Genins looked up, interested.

"Sensei…" Tazuna sighed. "I want to talk to you. It's about this mission. You're right, this job is most likely out of your duties. It turns out a dangerous man is after my life."

"Dangerous man? Who?" Kakashi questioned.

"You've probably heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate, Gatou."

"Gatou from the Gatou Company? He's said to be one of the world's few wealthy people."

"He officially runs a large shipping company but secretly he sells drugs and illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. He quickly got control through money and violence. The only thing he fears now is the completion of the bridge."

"So, since you're building the bridge, you're in the way." Sakura concluded.

"So those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" asked Sasuke. Naruto, confused, stared at the others. Elli sighed and continued to listen.

"What I don't get is…if you knew ninjas were after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi pressed.

"The Wave is a poor country. Not even the Feudal Lord has money. There was no way to afford the expensive B-rank mission. If you quit the mission now, I'll definitely be killed. But, don't worry about it!" Tazuna exclaimed cheerfully. "If I die, my cute grandson will just cry for a few days and my daughter will just live a sad life hating Leaf ninjas forever! But it won't be your fault!" Kakashi and the Genins sighed. _Not the guilt trip…_Elli thought as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Kakashi sighed. "We'll protect you at least until you get back to your country." A triumphant smile set on Tazuna's face.

"We'll be there soon." The driver announced. "Tazuna, we've avoided detection so far but to be safe, we'll take the road with vegetation. It'll make it harder to us." Tazuna nodded his thanks. Elli and her team watched as the scenery changed to trees and plants on both sides.

"Wow." Naruto said, taking it all in. Elli let go of her knees and sat on her feet, clutching the boat edges. It was amazing and hard to believe that the Wave Country would be as poor as Tazuna claimed with all this vegetation. The driver stopped at a dock and the passengers got off.

"Ok this is it for me. Good bye and good luck." The driver wished.

"Yeah, thanks." Tazuna replied. He turned to the ninjas. "Ok, get me home safely!" He declared.

"Of course." Kakashi replied. Elli walked between Sasuke and Kakashi quietly, occasionally glancing over at Sasuke or Tazuna. Her attention went to Naruto, who had jumped in front of the group, looking back and forth.

"There!" He yelled and threw a shuriken into a bush. Everything was silent. "Just a rat." Naruto said.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, please stop using shurikens. It's seriously dangerous." Kakashi asked.

"Hey, I think I see a shadow!" Naruto yelled, ignoring Kakashi. "There!" He threw another shuriken. Kakashi went to investigate.

"I said stop!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto on the top of the head.

"Oww!" Naruto yelled. "There's someone after us, I swear!"

"Yeah, right!" Elli watched the commotion, amusement lighting her eyes. She looked at Sasuke, who seemed pissed off at the delay. They all went to see what Kakashi was looking at.

"Naruto, what have you done!" Sakura yelled. Naruto grabbed the snow rabbit and hugged it like Madam Shijimi had done to Tora this morning, apologizing to it.

"Oh, just a rabbit." Tazuna sighed as he, Elli and Sasuke saw what was going on.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled suddenly. Everyone ducked, having no clue as to what was going on. Something passed over their heads, creating a huge gust of wind. When it had passed, they all looked up. Standing on the handle of a large sword that was cutting into a tree was a ninja. He looked at them over his shoulder, surveying every one of them.

"Well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said calmly. Naruto stood up and got ready to run in. Kakashi blocked him. "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi warned. He grabbed hold of his forehead protector, which was slanted so it blocked his left eye.

"You're Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine." Zabuza stated. Confusion passed on Sakura, Tazuna and Naruto's faces but shock passed on Elli and Sasuke's. They looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi instructed. "Zabuza, first fight me." He lifted his forehead protector to reveal a red eye with three black spots on it.

"I get to see the famous Sharingan already. I'm honored." Zabuza said calmly.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is a Sharingan?" Naruto demanded.

"Sharingan…It's said that some people have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupils that gives you this power." Sasuke explained.

"But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has." Elli added.

"That's right. What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's moves once you see them." Zabuza filled in. "When I was on the Hidden Mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook, which included information on you. 'The man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu: Copy Ninja Kakashi." Elli stared at Kakashi. _If he has the Sharingan, then that means…_Elli could tell Sasuke's mind was on the same page. "Enough talking." Zabuza announced. "I have to kill the old man. But it seems I have to beat you first, Kakashi." The four Genins surrounded Tazuna as Kakashi stood stock still. Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and stood on a puddle of water.

"Over there! And on top of the water!" Sakura cried out.

"Hidden Mist no Jutsu." Zabuza said. A thick mist settled over the area.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi informed. "Momochi Zabuza, an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly, so be careful." The four Genins stood alert.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto yelled.

"Eight choices…" Zabuza's voice echoed around them. "Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" Tazuna and his guards got shaken badly. Kakashi stood, listening intently. He made a hand seal.

"Sasuke." He said suddenly. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Elli, who was standing next to Sasuke, touched his arm. He looked at her, face unsure. She smiled and lifted her hand, serious about her protecting Tazuna.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza exclaimed. To everyone's surprise, he appeared in the middle of their formation. "It's over." He declared. In an instant, Kakashi was in front Zabuza and shoved everyone off to the side. His kunai was stabbed in Zabuza's stomach. Another Zabuza appeared Kakashi.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto cried out and pointed. The Zabuza Kakashi had stabbed his kunai into turned into water. As Kakashi looked over shoulder, Zabuza swung his sword and cut Kakashi in half. Elli watched on in shock as water burst everywhere.

"Don't move!" Kakashi was behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his neck. "Now it's over."

"It's over? You don't get it, do you?" Zabuza laughed. "There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. But that was impressive of you. At that time, you had already copied my Water Clone no Jutsu. You had your clone say all those words to attract my attention while you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan. But I'm also not that easy!" The Zabuza in front of Kakashi burst into water as another Zabuza ended up behind Kakashi, armed with a kunai.

"That one's a fake too?" Naruto yelled. Kakashi ducked as Zabuza brought his sword around. Zabuza stuck the tip into the ground and kicked Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Naruto screamed as Kakashi fell into the water. Elli watched in horror as Zabuza ended behind Kakashi.

"Fool. Water Prison no Jutsu!" Zabuza made a series of hand seals.

"What!" Kakashi was lifted as the water surrounded him, forming an orb.

"You may have been trying to escape in the water, but that was a big mistake. Now I have you in my inescapable special prison. Now, Kakashi. We can finish things later. First, I'll take care of them. Water Clone no Jutsu!" A Zabuza clone rose from the water. It stepped onto the ground.

"Wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas. But you know what? A real ninja is someone who survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, then you guys can start calling yourselves ninja. You guys don't deserve to be referred to as ninjas." The Zabuza clone criticized. It disappeared and kicked Naruto back, knocking off his forehead protector.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Elli screamed.

"Just a brat." The real Zabuza said.

"Guys! Take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance of winning. As long he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move!" Kakashi yelled. "The water clone can't go very far away from his real body. Just run away now!" Elli looked on in terror, fear claiming her body. She wanted to help Naruto, but she couldn't move. She could only stare at the Zabuza clone as what Kakashi said reached her. She noticed Naruto trying to move. At least he was able to. She felt as though she could barely breathe. To her surprise, Naruto got up and ran towards the clone.

"No! Don't!" Kakashi yelled.

"Naruto, what are you thinking!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto…" Elli muttered under her breath.

"Idiot." The clone muttered. He kicked Naruto and sent him flying back.

"What are you doing jumping in by yourself! We Genin have no chance against him!" Sakura shouted as Naruto slid back to them. Elli, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise. In his hand was his forehead protector. He struggled to get up.

"Hey, the freak with no eyebrows," Naruto insulted, "put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage: Leaf Village ninja Naruto Uzamaki!" He declared as he tied his forehead protector back on. "Hey, Sasuke!" He called out.

"What?" Sasuke answered.

"I have a plan."

"Teamwork? Coming from you?"

"Now, let's get wild!" Naruto said, grinning over his shoulder. Elli watched with amazement. Naruto developed a plan that quickly. He was showing signs that he did have what it took to become Hokage._ Interesting…_

"What are you doing? Run away! This fight was over the minute I got caught!" Kakashi yelled. "Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget?"

"Old man?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Tazuna.

"Well, I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I desire to live so much that'd I stop you. Sorry, guys. Fight all you want." Tazuna answered.

"Hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked at the same time.

"Going to keep playing ninja?" Zabuza asked, laughing. "When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed in blood." Fear spread on the faces of the Genins.

"The devil Zabuza…" Kakashi whispered.

"So you've heard of me?"

"Long ago in the Hidden Mist Village, also called the Blood Mist Village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja." Kakashi began.

"So you even know about that graduation exam."

"What exam?" Naruto ventured. Zabuza only laughed.

"Fights to death between the students." He replied. "Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other until one loses his life. These were friends who had helped each other and shared dreams."

"10 years ago, the exam was forced to change. This change occurred when a devil appeared." Kakashi continued.

"Change? What change? What did this devil do?" Sakura wondered.

"Without pause or hesitation, a boy who was not even a ninja killed over a hundred of the students." Kakashi answered. In a fast movement, Sasuke attacked the clone. In an even faster movement, the clone knocked Sasuke to the ground and stepped on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out.

"Sasuke-sama!" Elli cried out at the same time.

"Die." Was all the clone said.

"Damn! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, forming a hand seal. Numerous Naruto clones appeared all around.

"Ah, shadow clones. And a large amount of them." Zabuza observed.

"Here I come!" They all shouted. They jumped on top of Zabuza, only to be flung back by Zabuza's sword. The Naruto clones disappeared as the real Naruto slid back. He reached into his backpack.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to him, who had managed to get free. He threw something and Sasuke caught it, spinning around.

"Evil Wind Shuriken. Shadow Windmill!" Sasuke exclaimed as he held the shuriken in front of him.

"A shuriken won't work against me." The clone stated as Sasuke leapt up and threw it. To the clone's surprise, the shuriken went pass him.

"I see. So you're aiming at the real me. But that's not enough!" Zabuza caught the shuriken with his free hand. "What? Another one in the shuriken's shadow?" He exclaimed as he noticed.

"That's the Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu." Kakashi explained. Elli and Sakura watched the shuriken spin towards the real Zabuza.

"Still not enough!" He yelled as he jumped over the shuriken. Elli and Sakura showed their disappointment and surprise as Sasuke smirked. The shuriken transformed into Naruto, to everyone but Sasuke's surprise.

"Now!" Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai. To avoid it, Zabuza released the Water Prison no Jutsu and set Kakashi free. Naruto fell into the water and came back up, grinning. Zabuza glared at him as he ran towards Naruto with the shuriken he had caught. Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi appeared in front of him, blocking the shuriken with the metal plate on the back of his glove.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as Elli sighed in relief. She now realized that she had been holding her breath with the sudden surprises. She ran over to Sasuke as she regained control of her body with the outwitting of Zabuza.

"Nice plan, Naruto. You guys have really grown up." Kakashi complimented.

"The aim of the Shadow Clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the Evil Wind Shuriken." Naruto explained, going over his plan.

"I got distracted and released the jutsu." Zabuza said.

"Wrong! You were forced to release the jutsu." Kakashi retorted, turning his attention to Zabuza. "I'll tell you I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What are you going to do?" Zabuza scoffed and leapt away, Kakashi following suit. They made the exact same hand signs and said the jutsu in unison.

"Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" A dragon made of water rose from in front of Zabuza and Kakashi and the two dragons clashed. A wave of water swept over Sakura, Sasuke, Elli and Tazuna as they held firm. As the dragons died away, they revealed Zabuza and Kakashi face to face, their own weapons blocking the other's weapon. They jumped back and started running in a circle. They stopped and raised one arm, forming a sign with the other hand. Zabuza watched Kakashi in surprise.

"…reading them." Kakashi said out of nowhere. Zabuza's eyes widened. "…freaky eye is pissing me off. Right?" Kakashi asked as he formed the same hand signs as Zabuza at the exact same time.

"All you're doing is copying me." Zabuza said. "You can't beat me you monkey!" Kakashi and Zabuza said in unison.

"I'll make it so you can never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza yelled. His eyes widened as he thought he saw himself behind Kakashi.

"Water Explosion no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted.

"What? Impossible!" Zabuza yelled as spiraling water hit him. Elli, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna stood firm as another wave of water hit them. Elli squeezed her eyes shut, turning her back to the water. Her hair plastered to her face and clothes.As the water died away, Zabuza washed up against a tree. Elli wiped the soaked hair away from her face to look.

"It's over." Kakashi said calmly as he squatted on a branch.

"How? Can you see the future?" A terrified Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, you're going to die." Kakashi replied. Out of nowhere, two needles flew in and pierced Zabuza's neck. He fell to the ground, stiff. On another tree was a person with a white mask on.

"You're right. He's dead." He said calmly. Naruto washed up and saw, in surprise, Zabuza on the ground and the person in the tree. Kakashi leapt down next to Zabuza to check his pulse.

"He really is dead." He said, looking up at the kid in the tree. Elli shivered as she looked up at the kid in the white mask. With just two needles, the kid had defeated Zabuza…

"Thank you very much." The kid bowed his head. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask…you're a Hidden Mist hunter-nin." Kakashi said.

"Impressive. You're correct." He replied.

"Hunter-nin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nins." He explained. Naruto stood up and looked from him to Zabuza, then back.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the kid.

"Don't worry Naruto. He's not an enemy." Kakashi stood up.

"I'm not asking that! Zabuza, a guy that strong, was killed by a kid that's not so different from us! We look stupid! How can I understand that?" Naruto yelled. Deep inside, Elli felt a pang of sorrow. As much as she didn't like it, Naruto was saying the truth. They did look stupid compared to him.

"I know how you feel, but in this world, there exist kids younger than you but stronger than me." Kakashi stated as he walked over to Naruto. Naruto looked away. The kid jumped down to Zabuza.

"Your battle is over. I have to dispose of this body since it holds so many secrets. Farewell." He said and vanished with Zabuza's body.

"Now we have to get Tazuna-san to his house. Let's go." Kakashi instructed.

"Thanks guys. Come over and relax for a while!" Tazuna offered. Kakashi took one step and fell down.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she, Elli Sasuke and Tazuna gathered. Elli stayed somewhat behind Sasuke as Kakashi lost consciousness. She bit her lip, praying for his safety, while they figured out how to get him to Tazuna's house. Finally, they were ready to go. They remained silent for the rest of the walk.


End file.
